What I Do To Keep You Warm
by brontosaurus
Summary: "The rain came fast..."  Kurt and Blaine, stranded in Blaine's station wagon after their romantic picnic is cut short by a storm, pass the time in the best way they can fathom: in other words, shagging.


__[A/N Quickly written (possibly sloppily written...) pointless Klaine shenanigans. This was pretty much written on the strength of it raining for two days, me wanting Blaine to get his kit off in a field in the middle of the day, and needing a smut refresher course after months of unresolved sexual tension in my WIP's. Consequently, there's not a lot of plot to be found here… __

__**Warnings: **Pretty vanilla. Anal, blowjobs, naughty language, underage drinking, um... public nudity?]__

* * *

><p>The rain came fast.<p>

One minute they were sprawled in a field on a blanket under a murky sky, sipping champagne straight from a bottle they'd coerced from Puck, the next there was a loud rushing sound in the distant trees, and a literal wall of water, rushing towards them and hitting them swifter than they could react.

Kurt ran ahead of Blaine, wet hands slipping against one another, Blaine slipping on the sodden grass and almost taking the both of them tumbling down as they giggled and shielded their heads as best they could.

When they reached Blaine's station wagon, he made straight for the back, opening the trunk and pushing Kurt in in front of him before scrambling in himself, kicking their bags into the corner and fumbling with the door, finally slamming it shut, out of breath and soaked to the bone.

The hiss of the rain was amplified in the small space, relentlessly drumming on the roof and drowning out the sound of Kurt's voice as Blaine watched his lips move.

"I can't hear you!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt raised his voice, "I said, we should have grabbed the champagne."

"We've already had too much to drive."

"So we're stuck here. All the more reason to indulge."

"Do _you _want to go back out there?"

Before Blaine could register what was happening, Kurt had slid past him, flinging the door open again and screaming elatedly as he plunged back into the downpour, sprinting back the way they'd come. Blaine's face split in an aching grin, contemplating following him for a moment, eventually opting to perch on the tail gate and laugh as Kurt ran around in erratic circles like a character from a silent film, trying to find where they'd been five minutes earlier.

Blaine watched him bend down to grab their abandoned bottle, turning and tearing towards him again, obviously still laughing. Blaine's heart hitched at the sight, and he hopped down, skipping across the grass to meet Kurt five metres from the car, pellets of rain stinging his bare arms.

He plucked the champagne from Kurt with one hand, his other hooking around the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him into a clumsy kiss, hard and fierce and hindered by the grins that refused to leave their faces. Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's waist, tugging them to the relative shelter of the open car door, feet catching on feet, Blaine's mouth hot on Kurt's neck, mingling with the cold water cascading from his hair.

Once they were under the door, Kurt pushed Blaine back lightly, "Do you have any spare clothes in there? A gym bag or something?"

Blaine shook his head, brushing Kurt's thick hair back from where it was plastered to his forehead, "I have a couple of blankets on the back seat from football season though."

"Better than nothing."

Blaine reached out and plucked at Kurt's shirt collar, not quite able to keep the purr from his voice, "We should probably get these off first."

Kurt glanced down at his torso, then back up at Blaine, eyes overly bright, "Are you sure?"

"Kurt, we'll freeze."

Kurt bit his lip, peering around the side of the car. Blaine knew he was searching for any sign of approaching cars. They were at the very end of a dirt lane, far from the main road, and completely deserted. No one had passed in the hours they'd been there, and Kurt seemed satisfied by their ongoing solitude, reaching down and fumbling a little with the slippery buttons on his vest.

Blaine let out a chirp of delight, depositing the half empty bottle of champagne in the car and gripping the hem of his polo, peeling it uncomfortably from his cool skin. He kicked his shoes off and made quick work of his belt, shucking his jeans off quickly until he was left standing in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

When he looked up, Kurt was shirtless, glaring down at his jeans with a grimace, his belt and fly undone and his thumbs tucked in his waistband. He glanced at Blaine, eyes widening and scanning his swathes of skin for a moment before grumbling, "There is actually nothing worse than wet jeans. I think they've shrunk."

"They were practically painted on in the first place," Blaine chuckled, stepping in closer, "Not complaining."

He watched as Kurt shimmied his hips a little, making about two inches of headway before giving up with an exaggerated huff.

Blaine laughed, steering Kurt until he was sitting on the tail gate, "Here. Let me help."

Kurt braced his hands on Blaine's bare shoulders as Blaine grasped his waistband and worked the uncooperative denim down his thighs and over his slightly muddy feet.

He straightened up, holding out the heavy fabric, "Success."

Kurt took them from him, smiling, "I'm not sure how I should feel about how gifted you are at undressing me."

"Thrilled, I'd have thought."

"More like sleazy."

"But the good kind of sleazy, right?"

In lieu of an answer, Kurt grabbed Blaine's bicep and pulled him between his thighs, damp skin against damp skin as he licked lightly at Blaine's bottom lip, begging entrance to the warm contrast of his mouth and the silky slide of their tongues.

Blaine hummed happily, mind pleasantly fuzzy with alcohol, pulling away and gracelessly slipping his underwear off and stumbling backwards.

Kurt gasped, making another grab for him and missing as Blaine danced further out of his reach.

"Oh my god, Blaine, get in the car!" He hissed.

"In a minute." Blaine turned his head to the sky, hugging himself and spinning slowly.

Kurt watched him, lips parted, want and wonder tickling at his stomach at the sight of Blaine, completely naked. Dirt flecking his ankles and calves, the sharp sculptors lines where his thighs met the curve of his ass, and the V where torso became groin. His semi-hard cock framed by dark, trim hair and an expression of uncommon bliss curving on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Kurt called over the rain, managing to keep the longing waver from his voice.

Blaine opened his eyes, flinging his arms out, "My bucket list isn't as comprehensive as yours, but now I can definitely tick 'public nudity' off."

Kurt laughed, "This isn't Woodstock, Blaine! I think most people generally settle for skinny dipping in their neighbour's pool at midnight."

"Neither of my neighbours have pools. I'm taking my chances where they present themselves."

Blaine stretched, fingers thrown to the grey sky without a shred of self-consciousness, and Kurt moaned.

"You look amazing."

Blaine froze, his arms falling to his side and his face suddenly sombre, constantly shocked that another human being existed who saw him that way. Another person who loved him for his mind and his body and his strengths and myriad flaws.

A man he loved back with _everything _he had.

He held his hands out imploringly, "You could join me?"

Kurt drew his bottom lip into his mouth, smirking slowly and standing to tug his own underwear off, before climbing up, seizing the champagne, and crawling into the trunk on all fours, well aware of the view he was giving Blaine, spreading his legs further and calling over his shoulder, "Or you could join me."

He didn't need to turn to know that Blaine was racing for the car, hearing the back door slam as he leant into the cabin to grab two tartan blankets before unclasping the mechanisms on the seat and folding them forward, creating enough space in the trunk for them to lie comfortably.

He spread one blanket out, finally turning to recline on the slope made by the flattened seats.

Blaine was sitting back on his heels, frantically rubbing his hair, then his body, with his damp polo in an attempt to dry himself slightly. Kurt giggled and lay back further, stretching his crooked legs out a little as he lifted the champagne bottle to his mouth with one hand, his other trailing lazily down his torso, ending in a teasing stroke of his own cock as Blaine faced him, colour high and deep on his cheeks.

"Fuck…" He breathed, overly bright eyes darkening at the sight.

Kurt tried not to think about how incredibly exposed he was, attempting what he hoped was a convincing '_come-hither_' leer, chuckling in surprise as Blaine caught him by the heel, wiping one foot of mud, then the other

"That tickles," he squirmed, gasping as Blaine lifted his right foot and pressed a feather light kiss to his insole, "_Blaine!_ Ew…"

"Shh…" Blaine soothed, discarding his shirt behind him, "I just cleaned them. It's fine."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, quickly giving up any show of disgust as Blaine held his gaze and began crawling up between his legs, halting once suspended over Kurt's torso, no part of them touching, to claim the champagne bottle and take a long sip.

Kurt felt himself hardening, craning his neck in search of a kiss, desperate for contact, only for Blaine to smirk and retreat until he was once again kneeling at Kurt's feet.

Kurt let out a small whine, half hoping the needy sound was drowned out by the hammering rain. Blaine's dark cock was already fully hard, bobbing around his stomach as he twisted to abandon the bottle, his taut muscles straining and making Kurt's heart beat just that much faster.

"Blaine…" Kurt croaked, shamelessly staring at his boyfriends hard-on, "Blaine, _come here_."

Kurt watched Blaine's chest rise and fall deeply as he lowered himself to his knees. He grabbed Kurt gently by the ankle, tracing his fingers lightly over it before licking a stripe up his calf, behind his knee, eliciting a stuttering shiver from Kurt, all the way up to his thigh. Clean water, and salt, and the rough drag of sparse hair across his tongue. He lifted Kurt's leg higher, tracing a thin line from inner thigh to hip bone, exhaling warm breaths on his clammy skin.

Kurt, breathing raggedly, tucked his hands behind Blaine's head, pulling until Blaine gave in and pushed himself up, meeting Kurt's lips as their cocks slid together, open mouths catching each other's surprised exhalations.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, making him moan in pleasure as he ground his hips down over and over, Kurt's legs crossing over Blaine's back and drawing him closer. Their skin was cold against one another, holding the promise of heat just below the surface as Kurt tilted his head back and panted.

"More… oh my god, Blaine, _more_."

Blaine growled, his lips travelling down Kurt neck, his collarbone, his sternum, pausing at his hard, pink nipples to lick, and suck, and graze. His tongue was circling the right as Kurt threaded one hand into his own hair and pulled, eyes clenched shut, his other hand digging roughly into Blaine's shoulder and squeezing.

Blaine continued downwards, tracing Kurt's ribs deftly, following the trail of hair that began at his belly button, all the way down to the base of his now painfully aching cock. He mouthed Kurt's shaft lightly, sporadically darting his tongue out in the way he knew made Kurt's brain short circuit.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking gently and tasting pre-come before opening his mouth and taking Kurt as far as he could, slinging an arm across his hips and pushing down as he felt Kurt jerk and swear _fuckfuckfuck _at the faded beige ceiling. He bobbed his head rhythmically, curling his hand around the inches his mouth couldn't reach, feeling a thrill in his stomach with every bump at the back of his throat. Kurt kept up a litany of nonsense, gasps and sighs and swearwords that fell into time with the rain, fading into the background as Kurt writhed and arched under Blaine.

As Blaine's jaw began to ache, he felt Kurt's fingers tangle in his hair and yank sharply.

"Blaine, Blaine… _Blaine!_" He whined.

Blaine pulled off, eyes hooded, and swollen lips and chin slick with spit, "Gonna come?"

"Uh huh." Kurt stuttered, flushed from chest to scalp.

Blaine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, keeping one hand circled around Kurt's ankle, needing to maintain contact as he snagged the strap of his satchel. He dug blindly, fingers closing around a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Kurt was still lucid enough to raise an eyebrow, "You carry those everywhere?"

Blaine dragged his hand roughly over his own cock a few times, growling, "You're fucking kidding, right? I never know when I'm going to get you alone."

Kurt let out a broken moan and scrambled forward awkwardly, knocking Blaine back onto his ass and landing half in his lap and kissing him, snatching a condom from the box in Blaine's hand and pulling away to tear it open and roll it inelegantly down Blaine's length.

Blaine watched Kurt's hands on him, wishing for a moment that there was enough room in the car for Kurt to ride him. He quickly seized his hips, almost dry but for a layer of sweat, and urged him back onto the blanket, holding contact with his bright eyes, an incomparable spectrum of yellows and blues.

He coated his fingers with lube, hovering over Kurt and tracing a finger around his entrance, revelling in his small, breathy sighs and the stunning sight of him laid out and writhing. He slid one finger in, smiling as Kurt buried his hands in the blanket, white knuckles gleaming. They'd been doing this long enough now for Blaine to know exactly how slow to go; how fast.

Without warning, he drew his finger out, immediately adding a second. Kurt groaned deep in his chest, unused to being stretched so quickly, absorbing the sharp pleasure, tinged with a blunt edge of endurable pain. A third finger, sliding back and forth, crooking and constantly threatening to graze _that spot, that spot, that perfect spot, _and cause Kurt to unravel completely.

After a minute Kurt reached out, scrabbling frantically at Blaine's shoulder, "Now. Fuck… _now_, Blaine."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat _(two beats, three beats_) at hearing Kurt utter his name with such stunning desperation, dragging his fingers out relentlessly fast and falling forward onto his elbows, slicking his sensitive cock with lube and lining himself up.

He clenched his eyes shut as he breached Kurt's entrance, suddenly surrounded by breathtaking heat and pressure as he slowly pushed further in. Without the sense of sight, he seemed to be able to hear every noise Kurt made, short staccato breaths and cut-off whimpers as he relaxed and tensed around Blaine, moaning long and loud when Blaine's balls contacted with his ass, finally buried to the hilt.

Blaine opened his eyes again, spying a defined bead of sweat rolling down the stretched column of Kurt's neck before his head snapped forward.

"Move," He whispered raggedly, "Fast."

No need for further instruction, Blaine drew his hips back, withdrawing as far as possible before thrusting soundly, Kurt's ecstatic cry barely reaching his ears before he repeated the action. Over, and over, and over until his skull echoed with shouts, and he felt a sharp sting as Kurt tangled his fingers in his wet curls.

He felt Kurt tense around him, arching off the blanket and wailing wordlessly as he came, his cock dark pink and untouched between them, pulsing white ribbons on his stomach and chest. Blaine quickened his pace further, hearing a repeatedly muttered, '_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_,' that must have been spilling from his own mouth.

A dozen more thrusts into Kurt's sated body, and Blaine's vision was swimming with light and colour, pleasure honing in on his stomach as his limbs buckled and his body tightened, falling chest to chest with Kurt and coming hard.

Kurt's arms wormed weakly around Blaine's shoulders, his heart pounding audibly in Blaine's ear where it was pressed to his sternum. Once his breathing had slowed, Blaine peeled himself from Kurt's sticky skin, pulling out as Kurt squirmed and hissed uncomfortably, sleepy eyes hooded.

Blaine glanced around for something to clean Kurt off with, wrinkling his nose and settling on his somewhat worse for wear polo, dabbing at his own come-slick torso a couple of times.

When he turned back, Kurt was stretched out, mottled pink and white, his head tilted to the side and one arm extended to the nearest window, lazily tracing in the thick condensation that had formed on every glass surface.

_Kurt and Blaine_

As he watched, Kurt framed the three words with a heart, a sweet smile bowing on his lips.

Blaine quickly blinked away the prickling at the corners of his eyes, sighing, "Who _are_ you?"

Kurt turned slowly to look at him, chuckling softly and shrugging.

"Your boyfriend," they gazed at each other for a moment before Kurt frowned a little, "Your boyfriend who is cold and dirty and really, _really_ gross."

Blaine laughed, shuffling closer and wiping at Kurt's chest, feeling him shudder under the icy fabric, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt murmured.

"I don't have any tissues."

Blaine finished quickly, unfolding the second blanket and tucking himself under Kurt's pliant arm, wrapping them up tightly and nuzzling his nose under his chin. After an unknown stretch of silence in which Blaine felt his eyelids wilting, Kurt began to laugh quietly, shaking with little fits of amusement. Blaine peered up at him through thick lashes, unaware of what was so funny, but smiling nonetheless.

"What?"

Kurt took a deep breath, holding Blaine snug against his side, "I'm just wondering what Ohio law has to say about being nude in control of a vehicle."

Blaine's thoughts flashed to his clothes, all ruined or unwearable, and groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck, "This felt like such a good idea ten minutes ago."

Kurt tutted, stroking the back of Blaine's neck, "Oh… all the best ideas have a few kinks and flaws. Besides," he kissed his temple, "I think we just discovered that it's actually possible for rain to _improve_ a romantic picnic."

* * *

><p><em>[AN Thanks for reading! Reviews are better than car sex!]_


End file.
